1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to trailer hitches. More particularly, the invention relates to a hitch adaptor to convert pintle-type hitches to a ball-and-socket-type.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Trailers and other types of equipment that are arranged to be pulled by a towing vehicle can come equipped with several different types of attachment assemblies. For instance, there are two types of trailer hitches commonly used today: (1) the pintle hook hitch; and (2) the ball-and-socket-type hitch. Generally, the pintle hook is used to tow very heavy equipment whereas the ball-and-socket hitch is utilized with lighter types of trailers and other equipment. The pintle hook, as is generally known, includes a hook attached by a mounting plate to the back of a towing vehicle which engages a ring-eyelet assembly that is attached to the trailer tow bar. A closure member mates with the hook to prevent the ring-eyelet from being disengaged therefrom during towing. In a ball-and-socket hitch, a ball member is typically attached to the rear bumper of the towing vehicle and is clamped into a ball socket that is affixed to the trailer tow bar.
In businesses involving trailer towing, it may be desirous and even necessary to have towing vehicles that accommodate both of the aforedescribed types of trailer hitches. Trailer hitch converter assemblies have been used in the past to convert pintle hook hitches to ball-and-socket types. Typically, the prior art converter assemblies comprise an elongated base plate at one end of which the ball member is disposed. Side plates are attached to either side of the base plate which are separated by a width slightly greater than the hook member of the pintle hook hitch. A cylindrical shaft is attached between the side walls and is received within the eyelet formed by the hook and closure member of the pintle hook hitch. In an attempt to prevent yaw and pitch of the converter assembly about the hook, one prior art converter assembly utilizes abutment pads as well as relying on the width of the side walls to prevent the movement of the assembly. Another prior art converter assembly attempts to prevent movement of the converter assembly by abuting the assembly to the frame member of the towing vehicle.
In view of the prior art, it is the purpose of this invention to provide a simple, rather inexpensive, machinable hitch adaptor which can readily be connected to a towing vehicle having a pintle hook hitch to convert the same to a ball-and-socket type. The hitch adaptor is fixedly mounted to the back of the towing vehicle for stability and to prevent rotation thereof during use.